Birthday Girl
by Torrentiality
Summary: It's the time of year Jade dreads the most and she's prepared herself for just another disappointing day. Tori, though, has other ideas. Just a little Jori drabble to take a break from my bigger projects.


**Just a little one-shot to take a break between my longer stories :) ... something light and fluffy to kind of change the mood before jumping back to my series.**

**You heard me, guys. _Series_. Get excited. But also be patient with me.  
**

**Anyway. I hope y'all enjoy this - it's my first attempt at a one-shot. RR as always!  
**

* * *

"You like Edgar Allen Poe stuff, right?" Tori half dangled off the foot of her bed, kicking her feet in the air absently as she played with her Pear-phone.

"Uh, yeah." Jade peeked over the book she was reading, looking at Tori as if the Latina had just asked her if water was wet. "Duh."

"Which ones?" She squinted at the screen as she scrolled down the page, never turning her gaze to her girlfriend at the head of the bed.

Jade forced air past her lips as she thought, blowing her hair out of her face. "Um… _The Cask of Amontillado_… _The Tell-Tale Heart_. Oh, _The Oblong Box_ is pretty good. Why? Looking for a little late-night reading?" She smirked, closing her book and tossing it to the floor with a heavy thud. "I don't think it's really your speed. If you want, I think I saw a few _My Little Pony_ comics at the grocery store earlier."

"No," She huffed, sticking her tongue out at the pale girl as she pushed herself upright. She climbed up to seat herself next to Jade and crossed her legs at the ankle, leaning over to show her what she'd found. "Look. Theatre downtown is putting on _An Evening with Edgar Allen Poe_. It's 'six faithful adaptations of some of his most haunting works. Our collection of short plays represents Poe at his most horrifying.' Opens next Saturday. Sound like fun? For you. I'll be terrified I'm sure."

Jade snatched the phone from her hand and looked through the list of plays, smile broadening by the second. "One of my favorite directors is in charge! I can't believe he's back in town and I didn't hear about it!" She tossed Tori's phone back to her and snatched up her own. "I hope I have enough cash – I spent all that money on those horror movie posters last weekend."

"You're not paying for it." Tori chuckled, earning a narrow look from her suspicious girlfriend.

"Yeah… those tickets gotta be $70 a pop at least. I'm paying for my own."

"Your birthday is Wednesday. This is your present … I was planning – "

"No." Jade's tone indicated that the conversation was over and Tori needed to let the subject drop.

"No? The Slap says it's – " She picked her phone up again to check her calendar, brows knitted in confusion.

"My birthday's on Wednesday, yeah. But I'm not celebrating it." Jade rolled off the bed and reached for her pack of cigarettes, disappearing out the door and down the stairs before Tori could process what had just happened.

"Wait! Why aren't we celebrating! Don't smoke in the _house_!" She fussed as she hit the bottom landing. Jade was still strolling briskly towards the patio door but had chosen that moment to strike a match and light up. A cloud of noxious smoke plumed over her head and was caught up in her back draft as she continued on, swirling lazily around her kitchen. Tori grabbed a dishtowel and fanned the air, hoping the smell would dissipate before her parents got home that evening – she really didn't feel like having to deal with that headache.

"I never celebrate my birthday, Vega. You've known me for three years now – you know this." Jade replied sharply, easing herself into a patio chair and propping her feet up on a nearby table.

The Latina bristled at the use of her last name. Jade rarely used it anymore, reserving it for situations where she was becoming angry and irritated with the girl in question. She knew it would be wise to drop the subject entirely. "But I want to do something nice for yours! Mine was awesome because of you."

Just because she knew it'd be wise didn't mean she'd actually capitulate. This was far too important.

"I didn't plan something for yours so you would plan something for mine." She replied coldly, eyes narrowing. "Not how I operate. Just drop it. I. Don't. Celebrate. My. Birthday." Without breaking her icy gaze she took a deep drag from her cigarette, the cherry growing brightly. She dropped her hand to her side and expelled smoke through her nostrils, bearing a striking resemblance to an angry dragon that was about to unleash a mouthful of fire.

Tori wrung her hands anxiously; since they'd been together Jade had softened significantly (at least around her), but her tempers were still not to be trifled with. Underneath the sometimes calm, often cantankerous, surface resided a violent temper at the end of a remarkably short fuse. Jade was, at times, her own personal ticking time bomb. Judging by the glare she was receiving at this moment, Tori guessed she was about 8 seconds away from detonation. "It's not like I want to throw a parade. I just want to do something nice for you to show you how much you mean to me. All I want is dinner and a show… we've done it before."

"Yeah. Not on my birthday. I'm not going – not to dinner and not to the damn show." Jade tossed the butt angrily to the ground and ripped another one out of her pocket.

"I don't understand why – "

"Oh my God, Tori! Just freaking drop it!" She threw her lighter on the patio table and pushed herself roughly to her feet. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She flipped her raven hair over her shoulders and started around the corner of the house.

"Where are you going?" Tori followed her to the edge of the patio, frowning.

"Home. I'll see you later." With that she was gone, and Tori knew she had inadvertently stomped on a sensitive bundle of nerves. Who knew her birthday would be such a touchy subject? Though she couldn't see, Tori heard Jade's car door slam and the engine roar to life before she peeled out, spitting gravel across the yard.

The Latina sighed as she pocketed Jade's lighter, retrieving the discarded cigarette butt and tossing it over the fence and into her neighbor's yard. She slipped in the door and shut it behind her, leaning up against it and pulling her phone out of her pocket. _I'm sorry. Love you._ She tapped quickly and sent before she could talk herself out of it, knowing full well it'd only serve to piss Jade off even further. It had to be said though; Jade could choose to reply or not (probably not).

She stared at their conversation until the phone dimmed and ultimately shut off, willing it to flash Jade's name across the screen. Minutes passed with no response and Tori groaned, pushing off the door and trudging back up to her room to sulk. She tossed her glasses on her bedside table and face-planted on the mattress, muttering muffled curses into the comforter. It wasn't even about the Poe thing anymore – she would actually be completely okay with ditching the creepy theater evening – she was more concerned as to why Jade had exploded over the mention of celebrating her birthday.

Tori and Jade had been dating for almost a year now, and at times the pale girl still seemed just as strange and mysterious as the day Tori had first met her. Little things would set her off and send Tori reeling, only for her to learn later on why certain issues were as sensitive as they were. Jade was a closed book; she never willingly offered what could be considered useful information. Tori always had to stumble upon it accidentally (and usually catastrophically) or pry it out of her.

Tori had discovered she was a pretty effective human jaws-of-life. It seemed this time, however, her efforts just weren't enough.

She needed help.

She again dug her phone out of her back pocket and squinted at the blurry screen, scrolling until she found the contact she was looking for – the one person who could help her understand Jade: Beck.

Things had been rough between him and Tori right after she and Jade had announced their relationship. It was just in the past few months that things had returned to normal for them. He had been there for her during her and Jade's first big fight, offering his advice on how best to navigate what ultimately ended up being a grueling, tiresome fight. He offered her invaluable tips, ones that he had discovered during the course of his and Jade's relationship that he willingly passed on to the Latina.

Right now she needed his valuable insight.

She tapped out a brief message – _Did you ever get to celebrate Jade's birthday? _ – and sent it, drumming her fingers impatiently on the bed.

His response was almost immediate. _You didn't suggest something, did you?_

Tori frowned – so this was a recurring issue. _I did… Didn't go so well. What's the deal?_

Beck's reply took longer than she would have hoped. _I couldn't condense it to texts if I tried. Got a few for a call?_

* * *

The weekend passed slowly for Jade. She had ignored Tori's peace offering of dinner and a movie-night, choosing instead to sit and sulk in her house all day Sunday. During her 12-hour lounge in the den she had seen her parents all of once, and on separate occasions, as they tracked through the house on their phones. Busy as usual, making money to support their luxurious lifestyle.

_Boo hoo. Poor pitiful me_. Jade thought angrily, snapping her book shut and stomping downstairs. Jade and her parents had not had what she considered a "good" relationship in a number of years. She wouldn't say it was the cause of her sour, sarcastic personality, but it was definitely a contributing factor. That's one of the reasons she had been initially attracted to Beck – his relationship with his parents was equally as strained. She could talk and he could understand… he understood even when she didn't want to talk about it.

He understood that a functional family is what she secretly wanted, even if she'd never admit it. He also understood why she was often so bitter and angry towards people who had one. Tori, for example. Tori's parents, though flaky and a little weird, were happy. They did normal family things with their kids. They cared. The _certainly_ wouldn't forget either of their daughters' birthdays.

Jade didn't celebrate her birthday for one simple, infuriatingly insecure reason: if her own parents didn't care enough to remember and celebrate, who else would? Could? It was stupid. If she ever said it aloud she'd have to hurl herself into traffic for being so damn pathetic.

So she didn't say it. She didn't make a peep about her birthday. She let it come and go every year without acknowledging it. Beck had tried to change her mind over the years; it had always resulted in ugly fights. In the end she always won.

She'd win this year too.

_And the next year. And the next. And the next._ She thought to herself as she fell backwards onto her bed, her raven and violet-streaked hair fanning out over the black comforter. She just hoped Tori could get that through her thick, well-meaning skull.

* * *

Monday arrived and brought with it a host of new anxieties; this would be her first time seeing Tori since their fight on Saturday. She hoped, but doubted, her girlfriend would have finally taken the hint and let the issue drop. She didn't to have to explain it to her – she doubted she could even begin to understand.

Jade slung her bag over her shoulder as she stomped through a crowd of sophomores. They all squeaked in fear and scattered when she yelled at them, disappearing down the hall. Jade smirked – the power she had over her peers was intoxicating. She loved that a simple glare could make them turn and run, a well-worded threat could make them quake in their boots. Even her own circle of friends feared her to some extent; she could always make even the most stubborn of them (usually Beck) back down if she kept screaming.

Well. Most of her friends feared her. The bright-eyed Latina came to mind as she stalked towards her locker, eyes automatically drawn to her twinkling locker to see if she was there. No such luck. She sighed and dropped her bag to her feet, drumming her fingers absently against the combination lock as she prepared herself for the inevitable conversation. She'd probably yell, Tori'd yell back. She'd apologize. Tori'd make out like it wasn't a big deal, even though it obviously had been. It was the dance they'd gotten used to.

Her brows knitted together in confusion as she swung her locker open. An envelope rested against her history book, her name written in Tori's recognizable scrawl across the front. She ripped it open and scowled as two tickets fell out - _An Evening with Edgar Allen Poe_. "Goddamnit." She seethed, slamming the door with such intensity that the lockers on either side of hers popped open. On the back of the envelope read "8:15 – Meet me in the Black Box – T."

"Hey, Jade! How was your weekend?" Robbie had the misfortune of intercepting her on her way to their meeting point.

"MOVE!" She bellowed, shoving him across the hall. She heard his girlish screech behind her as he landed in a trashcan. She'd have to make a mental note to gloat about that later; right now she had a Latina to murder.

* * *

"Vega! Where the hell are you? Tori!" Jade snarled, kicking open the heavy doors. The girl in question was sitting on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs absently as she awaited Jade's arrival. "I told you, I – "

"Don't celebrate your birthday. I heard you the first time." The younger Vega slid off the stage and tucked a stray curl behind her ear nervously.

"So you obviously understood me. What the hell is this about?" Jade's fingers tingled, itching to ball into a fist and destroy something.

"You're not going to scare me, Jade." Her shaking voice betrayed her calm countenance; Jade could see the apprehension in her eyes. "So for once in your life just shut the hell up and let me talk."

A studded brow climbed up her forehead as Jade narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Excuse me? I told you, Tori. I don't do birthdays. Get it through your skull."

"No. We're celebrating your birthday. Shut _up_," She approached Jade and held a finger over her lips to silence her. "We're celebrating it because 19 years ago the love of my life was born. If that's not cause for celebration I don't know what is."

The pale girl turned her head as a flush began to warm her cheeks. Tori wasn't deterred, she shifted slightly so she was again in Jade's line of sight. "We're celebrating because you're easily one of the most important people in my life and I can't imagine not having you in it. We're celebrating because I want you to know, without a doubt, despite what your parents have convinced you, that you _matter_."

Suspicion flashed in Jade's pale eyes again as she searched Tori's chocolate ones. "Yes, I talked to Beck. But it was pretty obvious otherwise. I don't know how I never picked up on it before." Jade made a mental note to murder Beck after she finished off Tori… then began wondering where she could safely discard two bodies.

"I don't want to, Tori." Jade replied weakly. "It's just another day. It's not something to get worked up about."

Tori placed her hand on either side of Jade's face and pulled her into a kiss, tracing her tongue lightly over her bottom lip, requesting access. Jade willingly responded, parting her lips and welcoming Tori's dexterous tongue. She tasted of cinnamon, as she often did in the morning. Jade was sure she tasted like bitter black coffee – she didn't understand how the Latina could kiss her right after breakfast. Tan hands slipped down Jade's throat and down her sides, resting on her hips and drawing her closer. They toyed with the edge of her shirt before sliding underneath, digging her nails into the small of hers back. The pale girl released a muted moan into Tori's mouth and she wrapped her arms around her thin neck, her fingers tickling the base in a way she knew drove her lover wild.

Tori giggled and pulled away, sucking much needed oxygen into her lungs. "There. That's it." She breathed, resting her forehead against Jade's. The dark-haired girl pulled back and searched her curiously. "One kiss from you makes me feel like I'm flying. It gives me goosebumps – look." She shrugged her arm to draw attention and, sure enough, her skin was dotted and raised. "You matter to me more than I could ever put into words. You matter more than even my body can adequately express. You _matter_." She kissed her again, briefly but passionately. Just enough to make Jade yearn for more. "You matter. I want to celebrate you, your existence. I'm not asking for much… I just want to take you to see your creepy play. I want to put a smile on your face and I want it to be there because you realize you're important to me. Just you and me, Jade. Please. Let me let you matter."

Jade opened her eyes and stared into Tori's chocolate ones. They were pleading with her, begging her to just let down her guard a fraction of an inch, to let her win this battle. Jade sighed and, disregarding every screaming impulse, capitulated, melted into those warm eyes. "I pick where we go for dinner."

* * *

_An Evening with Edgar Allen Poe _came and went, and Jade couldn't have been happier. Despite her anxiety, dinner had been enjoyable and the performance had been absolutely perfect. Tori, who had her face buried in Jade's shoulder the majority of the night, might disagree. But she had been a trooper. Jade led her by the hand down the stairs to her room, noting with slight amusement how she clung desperately to it in the dark. "Enjoy yourself?" She smiled, flipping on her bedroom light and shutting the door behind them.

"Oh… yeah. You know. It was … great." Tori smiled nervously, glancing with new suspicion at Jade's odd collection of skulls, pelts, and jarred anomalies. "Did you?"

The pale girl smiled and closed the gap between them, wrapping two arms around her lithe waist. "Best birthday ever." She whispered, kissing her. "I mean it. Thank you, Tori." Tori smiled and leaned into the embrace, planting a heated kiss on Jade's full lips. Warm fingers danced across her shoulders and down her back and, before she knew it, she felt a tug at the zipper on her dress. The smaller girl nudged her backwards until she bumped into the edge of her bed.

"The night isn't over yet, Birthday-girl. I've only just begun to celebrate you."


End file.
